magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Latifra Beast
Latifra beasts are a very old species of plains grazer, once thought to have roamed plains all around the world. Their numbers are much diminished from ancient times, but regions en route to their migration sites may welcome their annual presence, for they do much to maintain the grasslands by grazing fast-growing grasses and fertilizing the fields with their dung. Aside from their ability to withstand very hot, cold, and dry weather, depending on the season, latifra are perhaps best known for their magical attributes, borne in the two great horns atop their head. These horns grow in during adolescence, present on males and females alike, and come with the power to turn something to stone with a mere touch. It is said that the right horn will turn something to stone while the left horn turns it back, though this is mere superstition by most accounts. Occasionally latifra will tend to favor one horn or the other, but the ability is present for both, and depends entirely on whether the beast will something to turn to stone or not. A live animal, if petrified by the latifra's touch, can be revived even centuries later, as long as its statue has not been damaged. Egg The large jutting horns on this egg seem to be part of the shell itself, which is velvety to the touch. Hatchling A young latifra is small enough when it hatches that you might hold it in your hands, though this is to be discouraged on account of the creature's already immense weight. They have the mass of stone, and often shuffle about as though weighed down by the world, giving them a somber, morose presence. Approach a youngster, or even an adult, bearing a gift of fresh vegetables, however, and the latifra will immediately lift its head and bumble over. Calves grow quickly, reaching their full size in only a few months, though they must rely on protection from their mothers and the rest of their herd until their own horns fully develop. Magi often befriend latifra calves, though they always remain somewhat wild, and even those raised at the Keep tend to be shy around humans. Adult A common sight in the prairies around the Keep during winter, latrifra beasts tend to accompany herds of other large quadrupeds, such as short-horned bison and musk oxen. They can be found far to the north, even more resilient to cold weather than their smaller cousins. The herds are constantly on the move in search of fresh new grass only recently covered by snow, and often make the journey from the edge of the Arkene to the fields south of the Keep. These rugged beasts are built to last, with long shaggy coats many inches thick and a thick hump of fat upon their backs to use for energy in lean times. Their long horns typically serve the mundane purpose of scraping snow off the ground, a merit to both males and females of the species, though they occasionally serve more combative purposes as well. Males will butt each other with their horns during the breeding season in fierce competitions for mates, trying to tap one another with the edge of their horns and turn their competitor to stone. The breeding fields will often be littered with the stone statues of latifra who have lost such battles, and lacked the support of others to unfreeze them. Additional Information *No. 736 *Obtained from the Stream *Released: January 26th, 2017 *Sprites: Tekla, Xenomorph *Description: PKGriffin *Dimorphism: Males have a dark face, females have a light brown face. *This creature has a "shiny" version of adult sprite. White Latifra could be obtained by feeding regular adult one with a magic cookie. Category:2017 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Shinies Category:Alternatives